decending ribbions
by layalatania
Summary: when Kanami is waiting so long for him she is hunted by her thoughts and own memories will she be able to wake and finally see who she is molded into and let go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one a ribbons decent.

This story takes place after the series when Kanami is older and Kazuma and Rhyo are still fighting each other. This is mostly Kanami's point of view. What happens after all of that.

Disclaimer: I do not own scryed cause if I did I would make a title that I knew how to pronounce and by the way while I am off the subject how do you pronounce (scryed and what does it mean? Oh does it mean sacred)

Kanami thrust the crimson lighted ribbon to plunge solemnly into the oblivion of the overhang. She could only mourn and seep into lost thoughts waiting in the darkness that seemed to entice her own heart. She was waiting with pain in her soul and desire in her mind. She was waiting for him the person she loved the most her dear own Kazukun.

"Kazukun," the mummer was quiet and almost to the point of not being heard at all thru the heaving winds that saunter passed the young woman. She wanted to forget about him so much that is the reason she thru the ribbon down in the first place. She wanted it to symbolize her leaving her childhood behind her leaving him behind her. Though as she threw the bright red ribbon over the ledge a deep remorse filed her heart, she wanted it back she didn't want to throw _him _away not him. Yet she knew he would not come back for her when he came to say goodbye the first time she knew that was the last time she would ever face him as the Kazukun she loved. Turning she left the memories of him to sink into the alluring valleys of the alter forest. Turning she could only visualize seeing him in her presence once again. She then could only dream knowing that she could just look into his heart and mind she did not. Instead she said she would wait for him. But how long will she have to wait it was already five years and sulking eighteen year old woman was not willing to wait any longer. There were just to many who wanted to tempt her heart with there love that she could never give to them but only to her Kazukun.

Then tears fell back from her eyes as she had the realization she was going to wait no longer for him. As anger and pain flooded into her heavy heart she absorbed the scenery around her and the wings of a fallen angel had appeared only to vanish like the trick of light. Her alter had grown as much as her sense and she knew the only way to grow stronger was to become like him. The only way she could be like him was to forget about all those he cared about to forget about all those who cared so dearly about him. With as much bitterness Kanami stomped away with the trail of mechanical feathers at her heal.

Tell me how you liked it you can flame you can do all of those things if I knew the meaning to story slang. I only know ooc and r&r and lol. But do read and review depending on my response I will keep on writing this story. By the way suggestions will be great help too. See ya when see ya peace out. And a lil bit of Austin Texas terminagly a town up peace town down.


	2. Chapter 2

hey there I'm back I guess you think it is strange my story loaded on the same day but I guess its just cause I couldn't get the plot of my head. Well for your enjoyment the next chapter. Oh by the way I have always wondered how Kanami met Kazuma in the first place. Honestly I am not sure but this is my take on it. One last thing even though I know how much you want to get to reading but there ages might be a little out there yeah sorry but it is my fanfic.

Disclaimer- I do not own sycred for if I did Kanami would end up with Kazuma and the title would actually make sense to me.

_**A LOST MEMORY **_

_I was dreaming, in my dream the day seemed to never stop and that was okay to me. Even though the rain was pelting my drenched clothes that had clutched my freezing skin I still felt lazed by him this boy who was full of so much pain and not enough time. Still I could that a void began to fill with thoughts of warmth. I could see thru his dull exterior into his soul were there was a kindness that surpassed my own. In his eyes that had such a fears ness and raw determination that well hid the subtle glow of the kindness and carefree spirit his body had latch to. He came out of no where I knew I had never seen him before. He only gave me a gruff look and with a grimace he glanced at me. I thought for a moment I heard him say he was hungry but I didn't see his frown of a face move still I knew he wanted it somehow the bread that was sitting in my palms. It was one thing of bread that was so suppose to last me all the day. I looked at it and then found myself offering it to him with a frighten look to his gesturing response. _

"_Humph are you giving this to me, don't be so dumb if you do that then what will you have to eat. You should think before you act or you won't have anything."_

_After his tirade I heard the faint sound of his stomach growling no matter what words he spoke I knew that he was hungry so I again offered the bread this time breaking the bread in half to split. Huh was the only answer from him then he slowly took the bread and gnawed on it slowly. _

_"by the way what is your name," he spattered in a delicate voice half choking on the food. _

"_Kanami Yuta my name is Kanami Yuta." I could only pause to see his kind smirk, "so then what is your name?" _

_he guffed at my questioning, "Kazuma the shell bullet that is my name," _

"_Kazu, Kaz… Um Kazakun." I gave him my genuine smile and puppy dog eyes. He only complained about that not being his name yet still to me that would always be his name in my heart maybe he will be like that again splurging on food and again laughing with me like it use to be and then at that thought I could only wake and feel a ache from the dusted memory. _

For a moment in the depths of my mind had whispered it to be true and everything else I had that shared a slight resemblance of a remembrance was attached to my heart and stayed there forever I whished that he would return but by know his joyful childish spirit had disappeared as with him while he continued the enduring fight with Ryho. Even though I love Ryho, a love that was more of a friendly affection than truly love for only loved one person In my life and that was my dear Kazakun. Still it pained me to see them fight so helpless was I the only thing I could was understand why they were fighting as they were. The had vowed to become friends but there ego clouded there judgment to a fill scale and the only way to settle it was the only way they had been raised to and that was to fight. I knew that I was envy that I was feeling about Kazukun's disappearance from my heart but it aches less than what it use to when I lost his heart altogether long ago. And I even lost the sensible heart of my dear comrade Ryho. Now I was use to the suffering without them it was not like **he **didn't leave me all alone all the time so I should be used to it. I wasn't at all the only thing I was use to was living peacefully in that house when it was just me and Kazukun. Before I found out that he was an alter user. before Kimishima had died because they were trying to protect me. Before Kazukun had left me and forgot me. Before Ryho had made a whole in my life as my new friend. Before I was kidnapped and cast as an alter user. Before Kazakun rescued me. Before he just left me. I wish that it was back before when could barely afford to by food. We got away with the little money we had. When he used to give me company at the farm somewhat help me with working. When he would knowingly criticize my cooking even if secretly he knew it was good. When he use to listen to my dreams and say hi Kanami and wave by to me before I was about to collapse from exhaustion from not enough sleep. When he use be missing days at a time and would show up with that big grin that only mean that could escape my mouth was… "Your such a dummy." And continue to laugh as he rambled about how he lost it or gave it away. I wish I could have an alter that could cast dreams so I could fall asleep in a wonder land and which I would never wake up and be with my Kazakun and Kimishima and Ryho a world with the people I care about and of course Kiriu we could live happily ever after but Kazakun would probably that was childish and dumb if your life didn't turn out that way then it isn't meant to be that way. That doesn't say you cant change your own destiny though.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews here is my next part of the story finally another character(don't tell me your tired of Kanami already) don't worry for you Memmorie fans here is a little piece of the fire works from a nagging woman. Not to be offensive but I really don't like her. She didn't do anything but ramble and ramble and never helped. I think she should of died not Sherice. Well here goes the next chapter.

disclaimer: I do not own Scryed for if i did i would know how to spell it seriously anyone knows what it means. and a another Kiriyou would have died not Cherise at the end even though both of them were annoying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Lust by the Finger Tips _**

"Kanami were are you," ooh that girl is always running off like that. I wish she could just settle down like a normal woman, Memmorie thought. Smoothing out the creases in her blouse she again warily searched for any signs of her younger friend Kanami. For some reason kanami was a lot more distant she had became more depressed it seem as her alter grown. Though her actions were the same her presence or attitude was different. Like the other day if Kiriyu had asked the old Kanami if she would like to cook. She would jump up with pleasure trying her best to make her meals taste the greatest they could be. But know all she did was just cook them with no feeling inside of it or not even pay attention or to care if the food was coming out right it didn't matter as long as it was edible.

I wonder why she is so distant all of the sudden is though she just doesn't have the heart to do anything anymore. She does her job with all her ability but it isn't the same she just doesn't put her heart into it. Maybe it's a faze maybe I went through that when I was her age. Or maybe it is an alter thing I could always ask Tachibana if that was the case.

As these thoughts flowed through Memmories head she finally stumbled upon where Kanami had been. They trail of mechanical feathers was a big hint. She trailed along behind them till she came to a clearing. There she could see the frame of an aspiration among the clearing a goddess maybe. As her golden brown hair fumbled down those large alter wings she soon relized that it was Kanami. When she began to approach her a wave of energy hit her. It wasn't an attack she knew that for sure for she had seen Kanami battle many other alters in the past couple of years that was not near an attack. It was more like a vibe or a feeling that sent Memmorie trembling down to her knees. She could feel only coldness and ice inside of her body. She began to gasp for breath it was to hard she couldn't help but let the tears tear down her eyes.

"Ka-ka Kanami," she howled as the horrible feeling glided swiftly all the way through her body. Taking a residence in the crevasse of her mind slowly killing all her happy thoughts.

Kanami simply turned her head in a drone like manner. As the feeling subsided Memmorie could see that Kanami had no cheerfulness in her eyes. It had dispersed into reality she was almost heartless. Nothing but full sadness lay deep in her heart.

Calmly Kanami tossed her head back rooting her feet in the ground her soft voice mummered slowly through the thicket.

"Do you think Kazakun hates me." She bluntly stated.

Not knowing if the question was directed to her if she was just talking to herself, hastily Memmorie answered, "Of course not I know that Kazuma cared a lot about you he was all ways worried always making sure you were okay I mean you were the first one on his min-"

Before she could finish Kanami lashed another question, "did he truly love me did he even care."

"Of, of course he did he loved you more than any one else in the world I bet." She replied in an upbeat manner.

Kanami retorted, "Then why did he leave me. Was it because I was just to childish because I was to weak, because there was someone else he loved." Hesitantly she whipped her face Memmorie knew she was crying from the soft sniffling she could come from her comrade's direction. "He didn't care or he wouldn't have left that day they captured me he was only worried about fighting Rhyou he didn't care if I died or not. It was lost some where in his pride and ego."

"Now I know you don't believe that Kanami, Kazuma and Rhyou alike cared for you more than they cared for me at all." Then tears splashed down from her own eyes. "I know you miss him but don't believe he is lost to you I know that Kazuma is thinking of you and so is Rhyou."

"No," she bluntly stated. "I know there not for the only thing that has been in there minds the only thoughts they have left. The ones I last read. I wont lose never to you. Evade and strike, you will not defeat me. That was thoughts running through there mind." I know my pondering is childish an unnecessary but it's the only thing I have to even feel there presence anymore. Truth is they are practically dead to me."

With that statement Kanami's wings expandend into full lengh she jolted off the ground hurdling into the skies. She then disappeared into the heavens view flying off to another never, never land.

Memmorie could only watch as the girl took her leave. She had never seen Kanami look so remorseful so feel of sorrow. She curled into a small ball trying to sooth her self from the painful lust that was sarounding her heart. She didn't want it to come in and attack her like it so willingly did to Kanami she would shut it out. And help Kanami do the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry folks that was the end of that chapter but dont worry there will be more hopefully but knowing my intention span it may take a while. just a few days to update. i think that chapter had a lot of confrentation with two characters you would think wouldnt argue but it was needed. sorry Kiriyu but you will be Okay. hunky dorry. now to get to the good part. you see that pretty purple button down below click it and write something even if its just hi how is your day. i am sort of in love with reviews. and no matter how many i get i always take the time to look over them and then send out a thankyou reply. because serriously everyone feels good getting a thankyou for some help in my oppinion. well thats all. any suggestions will be nice. im kinda of making it as i go along. well okay officialy till the next chapter.


End file.
